Vivir en Guerra
by Sarah Alya Black
Summary: La época en Hogwarts estuvo llena de risas y bromas, pero todo eso ha terminado. El mundo mágico está en guerra, han tomado un bando y deberán hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. Merodeadores&Lily. ComunidadLJ Mision insana. 1/10. Angst.


Holaa! Aquí traigo un nuevo fic, o un conjunto de ellos (aún no tengo claro si voy a relacionarlos o no). Eso se debe a que me apunté al reto de completar 20 tablas de la comunidad LJ Misión insana. La primera tabla que elegí fue 'Angst', con lo cual debo escribir 10 fics con este género. Si te gustan los corazoncitos, las nubes y eres un adicto al azúcar, mejor deja de leerme porque esto estará lleno de sufrimiento, lágrimas y sangre (o va ser un intento de ello). El primer _promt_ es Roto, me costó decidirme sobre que escribir pero al final salió esto.

* * *

**01. Roto**

* * *

_"—¿La guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques? —preguntó Hyle Hunt._

_—Así la llamaban, aunque no vi ningún rey, ni gané un penique. Pero era una guerra. Era una guerra."_

(_Festín de Cuervos_, G. R. R. Martin)

* * *

**Cruda realidad**

_**12 de Enero de 1979 **_

Cicatrices que nunca sanan, odio que traspasa generaciones, la muerte acechando, el miedo tatuado en el alma... La guerra significa eso y mucho más. Te cambia la vida –e incluso la forma de ver a ésta. Todo el mundo es consciente. Pero es diferente ser conocedor de ello, a que la cruda realidad te atraviese el pecho, y como si de una garra se tratase, te arrancase del corazón a tus amigos...

—Han asesinado a los McKinnon.

Dejando sólo un enorme y frío vacío.

Nadie se atreve a hablar, nadie pregunta quién ni cómo. Las preguntas están de más. Saben que han sido ellos, que ha sido Él, y resulta un duro golpe para la Orden del Fénix, porque es la primera baja que tienen, pero más allá de eso… han perdido una amiga, Marlene Mckinnon.

_____

_**11 de Enero de 1979**_

Lily sintió nauseas. «_Los niños, los niños, incluso los niños. No puede ser_.» Se acercó al pequeño cuerpo, intacto, sin un rasguño, y se estremeció al ver los pequeños puños aferrados a la camisa de su padre. Deshizo el agarre de los rígidos dedos y lo tumbó bocarriba, sobre su falda, acunándolo entre sus brazos.

—Lily, levántate —La mano de Remus le apretó el hombro y ella no pudo más que bajar la vista hacia el rostro del niño que parecía sumido en un sueño.

—Cómo puede ser esto cierto. Mírale, Remus —dijo, y acarició con el pulgar la mejilla del pequeño allí donde las lágrimas se habían secado—. Se había aferrado a su padre. De seguro lo mataron delante de él, y corrió hasta su cuerpo, asustado, tan asustado como sólo puede estarlo un niño (demasiado inocente aún para comprender el significado de la palabra muerte). Y llamó a su padre, una, dos y tres veces. Pero él no se movía "¿Por qué no se mueve?". Y lloró, Remus, lloró y lo m-mataron. No puedo entender…

—No sé puede entender. Sólo podemos aceptarlo y seguir.

—No puedo aceptar esto.

«_Lo sé_ —pensó pero calló—. _Yo tampoco._»

El cuerpo de Lily temblaba; apartó la mano de su hombro cuando se encogió sobre sí misma en un ovillo, aún abrazando el cadáver del pequeño. La rodeó y se agachó al lado del cuerpo del hombre, enseguida le bajó los parpados para no tener que mirar los ojos llenos de miedo que le desbocaban el corazón.

—Peter, ayudame a mover al Sr. McKinnon.

—No —le contestaron con un hilo de voz.

Levantó los ojos y los fijo en los de su amigo, que seguía parado delante de la puerta de entrada con una mano en la boca y ligeramente encorvado. Sus pequeños ojos se movían nerviosos recorriendo el hall por todas partes negándose a afrontar la muerte.

—Wormtail, ven ahora y ayudame. No podemos dejarlo así, sus familiares querrán enterrarlo.

Lo oyó farfullar alguna protesta pero, finalmente, Peter cruzó los metros que los separaban haciendo el corazón fuerte –e intentando no pensar que estaba rodeado de muertos, o las nauseas serían insoportables–, sacó la varita y apuntó al Sr. Mckinnon.

—_Mobilicorpus._

Mientras Peter se dirigía hacia el traslador que había fuera de la casa, Remus volvió a acercarse a Lily. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. El corazón le bombeaba tan fuerte que le costaba pensar con frialdad, pero debía mantener la compostura, no era momento de desmoronarse.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí —le dijo con suavidad, mas ella negó con la cabeza gacha—. Lily no puedes hund…

—¿Qué ocurre, Moony? —James acababa de bajar del piso de arriba, con el cuerpo de Marlene suspendido mediante el _Mobilicorpus_, detrás suyo Sirius sosteniendo a una niña que no debía ser más que una preadolescente.

James se había quedado estático en las escaleras al ver a su novia encogida en el suelo, temblando como una chiquilla. Remus no contestó a la pregunta, se levantó y hechizando de nuevo el cuerpo de Marlene McKinnon, lo movió hacía la calle procurando no mirar el rostro de su amiga; bastante se había roto ya en su interior, si la miraba sabía que todo su autocontrol se perdería. Sirius lo siguió detrás, después de darle una palmada en la espalda a James.

—Os esperamos fuera.

No hacían falta más palabras. James había asentido y respiro hondo.

—¿Lily? —tanteó, poniéndose de cuclillas. Entonces lo pudo ver, aquello que abrazaba su novia con tanta fervor.— Lily, no…

—No tienen corazón —Las palabras estaban cargadas de furia, y de repente, ella alzó el rostro para clavar sus ojos en los de su novio.—. ¡No podemos permitirles que sigan con esta locura, James!

El chico perdió el aliento ante tal arrebato, las lágrimas se derramaban sin control por las mejillas de Lily. Miró al niño y sintió la necesidad de acariciarle los cabellos, de protegerlo «_era tan pequeño_.» Paso los dedos entre el pelo castaño, suave, real. Muy real. Demasiado; tanto que dolía.

—Tienes razón —contestó apoyando su frente contra la de ella, y, sentándose a su lado, le permitió seguir llorando.

**oOo**

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Wormtail? —preguntó Sirius.

Peter se había sentado en el suelo, cada vez más pálido, cada vez más mareado.

—No —gimoteó—. No tienen sentimientos, y son crueles y fuertes ¿cómo vamos a ganarles?

Sirius abrió la boca preparado para contraatacar al pesimismo de su amigo, pero Remus, sentado también sobre la hierba, fue más rápido:

—No lo sé, Wormtail, pero lo haremos —aseguró. Habían ido a visitar a Marlene y se encontraban con esa… masacre. «_Maldita sea, ¡lo haremos!_».

Los ojos de Sirius observaron más arriba del tejado de la casa de los McKinnon: una calavera verde con una serpiente deslizándose por su boca brillaba en el cielo. Y, con los puños apretados, se permitió corregir las palabras de Moony:

—Debemos hacerlo.

* * *

**Y fin.** No está beteado, así que puede haber algún error de ortografía (mañana, por la tarde, volveré a revisarlo).

¿Qué te parece si me haces saber tu opinión dandole al _Go_? *guiño*

UnBeso.

_**S**arah **A**lya **B**lack_


End file.
